


Cold Floor, Warm Shoulder

by LimeDragon



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/LimeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket senses that Lennox House newcomer Babydoll is going to need some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Floor, Warm Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble I just whipped up to get me started.

The floor of the dark bathroom was smooth and cold. Rocket sat quietly, as if unsure how to comfort this new girl, Babydoll, but she knew she had to do something. The sobs that wracked the blonde girl’s frame were almost painful for the brunette to watch.

Leaning close, Rocket’s chin brushed Babydoll’s shoulder, and the newcomer stiffened, as if jolted with electricity. Rocket felt it, too. Sadness seemed to emanate from Babydoll in leaden waves, as if her traumas were too many to count.

How could Rocket feel such soul-deep sympathy for a girl she'd known for mere hours?


End file.
